While My Love Lies Sleeping
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place during the time Hope is carrying Bo's first baby.   I have changed the "history" somewhat to include Justin, Adrienne, and Dr. Marcus Hunter.    Adrienne accuses her husband of being in love with Hope.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from NBC's "Days of our Lives," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's "Days of Our Lives" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Hope is carrying Bo's first baby. I have changed the "history" somewhat to include Justin, Adrienne, and Dr. Marcus Hunter.

~*o*~

Justin had rushed to the hospital as soon as he had received word from Kayla and Steve. Frantically, he arrived at Salem University, a worried look upon his face. "Where is she?" he asked Kayla and Steve. "Where's Hope?"

"Dr. Marcus Hunter is in there with her right now," Kayla explained quietly. "I'm afraid there was nothing they could do. Hope lost the baby."

"No," Justin said sadly. He knew without a doubt just how much Hope had wanted that baby. She was going to be devastated.

"I want to see her now," Justin said urgently. He was aching to see Hope, to comfort her.

"Just a minute, man," Steve said as he placed a hand upon Justin's shoulder. Since Bo was in Europe on business with Victor, the entire family had come together to be there for Hope. It had been Steve who had found Hope on the docks, lying there clutching her abdomen as she cried out in pain. He had gotten her to the hospital right away, but it had been too late; Hope had lost the baby.

A couple of minutes later, Dr. Hunter walked out of Hope's hospital room and before he could even say a word, Justin swiftly approached him. "How's Hope?" He asked anxiously. "Is she going to be alright?"

Dr. Hunter nodded, although the weariness was there in his dark eyes. "Physically, she's going to be just fine... but I'm afraid her heart is broken..."

"I need to see her," Justin spoke insistently. "Please."

"Okay," Marcus responded. "She needs her friends and family right now. She shouldn't be alone."

Justin sucked in his breath at the doctor's words. *Bo should be here!* he was thinking. Then without another word, he went into Hope's hospital room.

Seeing her lying there, he was struck by how small and pale she looked. He rushed over to her side. "Ohhh Justin," she said in a little whimper, reaching for his hand.

He sat in a chair at her bedside, taking her hand into his. "I'm here, Hope," he said, pressing her hand against his cheek as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about the baby," he spoke quietly.

"I guess it was probably for the best," she said sadly. "Bo never wanted a baby."

Justin shook his head, looking striken by her words. "No, Hope. It wasn't for the best. YOU loved and wanted that baby. And my heart is breaking for you now..."

Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at Justin. "Bo should be here now. I begged him not to go..." she said as she quietly cried. "But he wouldn't listen to me. He took off to Europe with Victor. Business was more important than his wife... and his baby on the way."

"And now he's not here... and our baby is gone..."

"God, I'm so sorry, Hope. You're right. Bo should be here," Justin said as he lightly kissed her hand. Justin just didn't get it; Bo had this beautiful and amazing wife, and he just didn't seem to care or appreciate her enough. And Bo's unhappiness about the baby was incomprehensible to Justin. No wonder Hope was taking all of this so hard. Bo had totally been a jerk.

"Hold me, Justin... I need you to hold me," Hope quietly requested, and Justin could not refuse her. As gently as he could, he pulled her into his arms as she lay there in her hospital bed.

"I'm here, Hope. I will stay as long as you need me," he promised as he held her against his chest and she cried. He pressed kisses into her dark hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. And it was in that moment, he realized the truth. He was in love with his cousin's wife.

*Ohhh Lord, what am I gonna do?* he was thinking.

~*o*~

Meanwhile, right outside of Hope's hospital room, Adrienne, Justin's wife had arrived, and she was talking to her brother Steve and his wife Kayla. "What in the world happened to Hope?" she asked.

"She's had a miscarriage," Steve replied solemnly.

"Ohhh God! Poor Hope!" Adrienne gasped, a look of sorrow crossing her face. She could relate as she had struggled with infertility herself. Being unable to have a child had been heartbreaking but then she and Justin had been blessed with twin boys through surrogant parenthood. Their family was now complete, considering they also had Justin's oldest son, Alexander from a previous relationship.

"Can I see her?" Adrienne asked Steve and Kayla.

"Uhhhh... well, right now, Justin is with her..." Kayla answered.

"What? Justin...?" Adrienne asked with surprise as she walked over to the door of Hope's hospital room. A frown came to Adrienne's face as she pushed it open to find her husband practically in bed with a grieving Hope, holding her and comforting her.

Adrienne sucked in her breath, clearly not pleased with the sight of her husband embracing Hope so intimately. "Justin, we need to talk," she said quietly.

Hope looked up teary-eyed at Adrienne, clinging to Justin even though he was trying to disengrage from her arms. "I'll be right back, Hope," he said as he softly brushed a kiss against the top of her head.

Looking at his wife, Justin could tell she was extremely pissed. He barely had a chance to step out in the hallway when she let him have it. "What the HELL do you think you are doing, Justin Kiriakas?" she screamed at him. "Everytime I turn my back, I find you with Hope... holding her hand or spending your every free moment with her! Do you think I am some sort of idiot? I KNOW YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Staring at his wife, Justin couldn't even respond at first. Adrienne's words kept echoing in his head. * I KNOW YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!* And he couldn't say a word, because it was true. He DID love Hope. He was in love with Hope Brady, his cousin's wife.

Justin just shook his head, trying to deny it, but Adrienne KNEW. "Adrienne, I do love you..." he started, hoping to calm her if he could.

"You might love me... but you aren't IN LOVE with me. YOU LOVE HER!" Adrienne hissed. "And I can't take it anymore. I am taking the boys, and I am LEAVING your ass!" Adrienne threatened.

"Please don't, Adrienne !" he cried out, as the boys were his life.

"Why should I stay in this marriage when you love another woman, Justin? I deserve so much MORE than that!" she fumed. "But you know what, you're going to be doubly sorry! You know why? Because the woman you love doesn't love you. Hope is love with Bo!"

The words she flung at him stung him to the core, but Justin knew they were true. Hope would NEVER love him. She was madly in love with Bo, even though he didn't appreciate her and didn't cherish her as much as she deserved. "Adrienne, go home. We'll talk later," Justin sighed, hoping she would calm down and that she wouldn't carry through with her threats to take the boys away from him.

"Fine, I'm going home. Give Hope my condolences about the baby," she said as she turned and quickly walked away.

Breathing deeply, Justin tried to regain his bearings. Thank God Steve and Kayla hadn't been standing there to have witnessed that terrible argument just now between he and Adrienne. He wasn't prepared to deal with their questions and pitying looks. He knew Adrienne was right about everything. His marriage was crumbling, and it was all because he had fallen in love with Hope, his cousin's wife.

With a heavy sigh, Justin went back into Hope's hospital room. "Is everything okay?" she asked him worriedly. "What happened with Adrienne?"

Justin paused, not knowing what to say at first. "We had an argument, but it's nothing for you to worry about," he replied as he once again came to her side, taking her hand into his.

Hope looked at him questioningly, knowing there was something more he wasn't telling her. "Is Adrienne angry because you are here with me?"

"Hope, Adrienne feels awful about what happened to your baby. She said to give you her condolences," he said as he pulled her close again his arms. "I don't want to worry you right now; you have enough on your mind... but I think my marriage is failing..."

"What?" Hope said with a little gasp. She had no clue that Justin and Adrienne were having problems in their marriage. She had been so focused on her own problems with Bo. Justin had always been there for her, but it seems she hadn't been there for him. Knowing she hadn't seen the signs of his distress, she felt incredibly sad.

"Justin, what's wrong? What's going on with you and Adrienne?"

Looking down into her incredible dark eyes, Justin tried to find the words. They seemed to be stolen from his lungs. Finally he spoke, his voice faltering.

"It would seem my wife thinks I am in love with another woman."

"What?" said Hope with disbelief. "Who?"

"You," he quietly answered. "Adrienne thinks I am in love with you..."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from NBC's "Days of our Lives," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's "Days of Our Lives" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Hope is carrying Bo's first baby. I have changed the "history" somewhat.

~*~Chapter Two~*~

"What?" Hope gasped as she stared at Justin in shock. "Justin, that's absolutely ludicrous. How could Adrienne possibly think you could be in love with me?"

Justin just stood there, not knowing what to say. Finally he sunk down in the chair next to her bedside, knowing he had to be honest and tell Hope the truth, although he dreaded her reaction. She had enough to deal with right now; she didn't need this, too. "Hope, I don't know how to tell you this..." he began, but his voice suddenly trailed off.

"What is it, Justin? Just say it..." she coaxed as she was searching his eyes.

Justin let out a strangled sound of pain as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. He had a haunted expression upon his face. "You have enough going on right now. You don't need THIS, too," he spoke in a tortured voice. "Hope, Adrienne's right. I do have feelings for you that go beyond friendship..."

Hope felt as though the breath was stolen from her lungs as she tried to absorb the information Justin had just presented to her. "I- I never knew... never suspected..." she said in an almost-whisper.

"Yeah, that's because I kept it hidden very well... even from myself," Justin responded. "But it seems my wife somehow knew. Hell, maybe she knew before I did... because it didn't just hit me until tonight."

"Hope, you're my best friend. You mean the world to me. And I truly DO love you," Justin told her. "And it's crazy, because lately all I can think about is you."

"Adrienne must have suspected that I have feelings for you, because she confronted me with it tonight. She says she's leaving me and taking the boys," he stated.

"No, she can't do that..." Hope said urgently as a look of pain came to her face. Those boys were Justin's life. Adrienne just couldn't take them away. Justin would be devastated.

"I'm sorry, Hope. You're already going through so much. You didn't need to hear this from me. Not tonight," he apologized as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He then stood up quickly and said, "I have to go."

Softly his lips brushed across her cheek. She tried to protest, but he walked swiftly out the door. As tears clouded her vision, she thought about everything he had said. Justin was in love with her? How could she not have known? He had always been there for her at her side, supporting her, and he had been a wonderful friend. She had been so caught up in everything with Bo that she had missed all the signs. Somehow she couldn't help but feel responsible for his and Adrienne's marriage failing although it wasn't really her fault. She knew she had enough troubles with her own floundering marriage.

As she lay there in her hospital bed, agonizing over the baby she had lost and her troubled relationship with Bo, she suddenly had something else that was lingering on her mind. *Justin's in love with me,* she was thinking. She found the fact that he had those feelings for her stunning. Eventually she slept as she was physically exhausted, thinking she didn't have the strength to deal with it all now.

~*~o~*~

Justin arrived back at the Kiriakis mansion to see his wife, Adrienne packing up all her belongings. She was now in the boys' bedroom, packing the twins' and Alexander's clothing hurriedly into suitcases. "What are you doing, Adrienne?" he asked. "You can't leave me... you can't take the boys from me."

"I can, and I will. I am not staying here with you when you don't truly love me. I am going to stay with Steve and Kayla," she responded as she threw more items into a suitcase. "And I am definitely taking the boys with me. They are young and need their mother. When we got married, and Angelica died, I adopted Alexander as my own, so he's going with me. He wants to be with his mommy and his baby brothers."

"Please, Adrienne. Don't take my sons from me," Justin pleaded.

"We can set up some sort of custody arrangement. You can have the boys on weekends. Unless of course you are too busy spending your every free moment with Hope," Adrienne said snidely as the hurt inside her bubbled-up to the surface, making her lash out at Justin with her words.

"You know the boys mean the absolute world to me," Justin spoke as he lifted Joey from his crib and kissed his little cheek.

"Justin, I won't stay in a relationship with a man when he's in love with another woman. I just can't," Adrienne said as she took Victor from his crib and placed him into the double stroller. Although it was breaking Justin's heart, he gave Joey to Adrienne when she reached for him next. She now had both of the twins in their stroller and was all set to leave.

Tears filled Justin's eyes when he saw the nanny standing there holding four-year-old Alexander. "Daddy loves you," he said as he kissed his oldest son's cheek. Alexander didn't know why his daddy looked so sad or why his mommy seemed so angry. Alexander whimpered as the nanny carried him away.

"Adrienne, I am sorry," said Justin in an an aching voice as Adrienne took the boys and walked out the door.

After they were gone, Justin sunk down onto a love seat in the foyer and cried. He couldn't believe Adrienne was actually gone, and she had taken the boys, too. He felt as if his entire world had been torn apart at the seams. Suddenly, he thought of Hope. He was sure that was how she had to be feeling, too, after having just lost her baby. Bo had practically deserted her, and now her baby was gone as well. With a heavy sigh, he wiped away all of his tears. The pain was too great so he would deal with it all tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from NBC's "Days of our Lives," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's "Days of Our Lives" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Hope is carrying Bo's first baby. I have changed the "history" somewhat.

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Bo had returned to Salem on the very day Hope was set to be released from the hospital. His parents had called him overseas, interrupting his business meeting to tell him that his wife had been hospitalized and had just lost his child. A day later, Bo had boarded a plane with Victor and returned home. He knew Hope had been looking forward to the baby, but to him it had been too soon in their marriage for a child. He knew he had hurt her deeply when she had told him about the baby, and he hadn't been happy. Ever since that day, their marriage had been on rocky ground. Sadly, it seemed that the two of them wanted different things at the present time in their relationship. Bo wasn't sure how to make Hope see things his way.

Hope had been resting in her hospital bed, hoping that Dr. Hunter would release her soon. She really wanted to go home. Being in the hospital was so depressing, and sadly, they had given her a room on the maternity ward where she could hear the distant sounds of newborn babies crying. She knew her baby would never cry or draw breath, and that fact alone was almost more than she could bear.

"Hope, I'm here," Bo said as he walked into the room.

"Bo?" Hope said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you took the time out of your busy schedule to come here to the hospital."

"I just got back to from Europe. I got here as soon as I could."

"You should have never left. I BEGGED you not to leave. I knew something was wrong... but you wouldn't listen. You just never cared. You never wanted a baby. You told me that yourself," Hope accused.

"That's not true, Hope," Bo argued. "I never said I didn't want a baby. I just didn't want one ... now."

"Well, you're not going to get one now. Our child is dead," Hope said with tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd die, too... when they told me our baby was gone."

"Ohhh Hope, let me hold you... please," Bo said as he reached out for her.

"No, Bo. It's best you go. You're never there for me. I don't need you now..."

"What do you mean; you don't need me now? Hope, I am your husband."

"You may be my husband... but when I need someone; when I am scared and I am alone... who do I turn to? Certainly not you," Hope said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bo gave her a questioning look. "Ohhh, not this again. You're talking about Justin, aren't you? He's been here, holding your hand?"

"Yes, he's been a good friend to me. He's always there. He wouldn't abandon me... which is more than I can say for you!"

"Dammit! Justin isn't a saint! And he's married to Adrienne. He needs to stay away from MY wife!" Bo growled with frustration.

"Just leave, Bo. Please!" Hope implored him. "I can't deal with this right now..." She let out a heavy sigh as she brushed away her tears. She didn't feel like arguing with Bo. Their screaming match was exhausting her.

"Fine, I'll go then... but we aren't finished. Not by a long shot," Bo stated as he turned on his heel and walked away. He had no sooner left when Hope reached for the phone at her bedside.

"Justin... it's Hope," she said tearfully. "I really need you right now. Could you come to the hospital?"

"Hope, what is it? What's wrong?" Justin asked with concern.

"I just got into a huge fight with Bo..."

"Bo? He's back from Europe?"

"Yes, and he showed up here... and the conversation turned ugly."

"Ohhh my God, I'll be right there," Justin promised. He hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital.

Less than twenty minutes later, he had appeared at Hope's side. When he saw she was crying, he drew her into his arms. Without a word, he placed soothing caresses in her hair. She quietly cried as Justin held her close.

"What happened with Bo?" he eventually asked.

Hope just shook her head with huge tears in her beautiful dark eyes. She truly didn't feel like talking about any of it now. "I'm sorry, Hope," he said as he brushed some of her tears away.

"Justin, I am getting released soon. Could you take me home please?" she asked him.

"Of course," he told her. "But there's something you need to know..."

She stared at him questioningly and finally he said the words. "Adrienne left me... and she took the boys."

"Ohhh my God, no... She didn't!" Hope cried out. She and Bo had been living at the Kiriakis mansion the ast few months with his father Victor, as well as Justin, Adrienne, and their children. Now the house would seem empty without those adorable little boys.

"Justin, I'm so sorry," Hope said as she softly caressed his cheek.

"It's not your fault, Hope. I'm not even sure it's mine. I never cheated on Adrienne. I did love her. Just not enough," he said sadly.

"Is- is she gonna let you see the boys?"

"Yes. She said I could have them on weekends. I miss them so much already..."

Looking at him, she knew he meant every word. He was an excellent father and Alexander, Joey, and Victor were so lucky to have him. Unlike Bo, Justin had never taken fatherhood for granted. He had enjoyed every moment of the parenting role. "I wish there was something I could do... something I could say," Hope told him gently.

"You've been through so much, Hope. You just lost your baby. You need to concentrate on getting well. As soon as we get home, I am going to take care of you," Justin promised.

She smiled through her tears, knowing he would look after her. He was so loving and gentle. Despite everything, she was so glad Justin was there for her. He was her very best friend and the one who always made her smile.

"I hope they release me soon. I can't wait to go home," Hope told him.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from NBC's "Days of our Lives," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's "Days of Our Lives" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place during the time Hope is carrying Bo's first baby. I have changed the "history" somewhat to include Justin, Adrienne, and Dr. Marcus Hunter.

~*o*~

Two days had passed since Hope's release from the hospital, but she had not seen her husband since that day. She assumed that Bo was away on yet another business trip for his father considering he hadn't come home. Justin, on the other hand, had been very attentive. He stayed by Hope's side, doing his legal business from the Kiriakis mansion in case she may be in need of anything.

"Hope, what would you like for dinner?" Justin asked her as he came into the living room and found her relaxing on the love seat reading a book.

"Not much. I'm not really hungry," she responded as she looked up from the novel.

Justin frowned. Since the loss of the baby, Hope didn't seem to have much of an appetite. He wished he knew of a way to help her feel a little better. "Well, I'll have Cooke fix us some soup and sandwiches then," Justin said as he started to leave the room.

"Justin, wait..." Hope called out to him. She set the book aside and reached out for him, taking his hand into hers.

"Thank you for looking out for me the past couple of days," she said as she gave him a smile.

"Don't mention it, Hope. I just wish there were something... anything I could do to help you through this terrible time," Justin said to her sincerely.

*And Bo should be here. There's no excuse for his behavior,* Justin was thinking.

"You've already done so much. Really you have," Hope told him. "It makes me feel so comforted just knowing you're here..."

"I'm going to spend the whole evening with you, Hope," Justin promised her. "Would you like that?"

"I'd love it. What will we do?"

"I don't know. We could watch a movie. And just relax and enjoy a big bowl of popcorn. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. I don't want to be alone right now..." she told him sadly. She was thinking of Bo, and how he had practically deserted her. She knew they'd had an awful fight, but even so, Bo had just took off somewhere when she had needed him most, and he hadn't even told her where he was going.

"I know," Justin said as he looked deeply into her eyes. "But you'll never be alone. You'll always have me."

She wanted to say she loved him, and he was her very best friend, but she hesitated. She couldn't say those words to Justin right now, because he wanted more than that. He was clearly in love with her, and more than anything, Hope didn't want to hurt him.

She smiled at him gently and simply stated, "Thank you, Justin."

"You're welcome," he said as he gave her hand a tender squeeze. "I'm kind of in the same boat, you know. I miss my boys so damn much. This house seems so empty without them. I only get to see them on the weekends. It's never enough."

"I know it's not. Are you going to try to work things out with Adrienne?"

"No, it's impossible. She's right about everything. And she's not coming back here; not while I still have feelings for you."

Hope nodded as she didn't know what to say. She knew that Justin couldn't turn his feelings off and on for her just like a light switch. Adrienne was badly hurt because Justin had feelings for Hope and deep down, Hope really couldn't blame her. Even so, she hated to see Justin suffering without his little boys.

"I'll go see about our dinner," Justin told her. He left the living room and went into the kitchen to speak to Cooke.

Justin and Hope had their dinner in the formal dining room, then went to the living room to pick out a movie. Victor had quite an assortment of videos to chose from. "What kind of movie would you like to see?" Justin asked.

"I think something scary or a comedy would be best. I can't really deal with anything too dramatic or a tear-jerker right now," responded Hope.

"Me either," Justin replied.

"How about this one?" he asked as he held up a movie for her inspection. It was a light-hearted comedy.

"I think that's perfect."

"Great," said Justin. "Cooke's getting the popcorn ready, so I guess we are all set."

Justin popped the movie into the VCR while Hope got comfortable on the love seat. Justin sat down next to her. At first he wasn't so sure about their proximity, but then after only a couple of minutes, it seemed very natural that Hope should sit so close to him. By the time Cooke arrived with a large bowl of buttered popcorn, Justin was very relaxed. Unfortuately Hope wasn't. With all the stress she had been under, she was still rather tense. Justin looked at her in concern. "Hope would you like me to massage your shoulders for you?" he offered.

Hope looked at him, wondering if that would be a good idea. After all, Justin had recently admitted that he was pretty much madly in love with her, but despite all that, he was her dearest friend, too. He had been a wonderful friend to her, and she knew he wasn't planning to make the moves on her. Justin genuinely cared.

"Alright," she agreed as she gave him a little smile. She turned around on the love seat, so he would have access to her shoulders and back. Justin gently brushed her long dark hair aside, placing his hands upon her tensed shoulders. With a firm, yet gentle touch, he began to massage away all the tension and the pain that had been locked within her stiff muscles. She sighed softly as the tension and discomfort she had been feeling began to melt away.

"Justin, that feels amazing," Hope said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage. It felt so wonderful that she almost fell asleep. She absolutely did not want Justin to stop.

Soon he had rubbed all the tension out of her neck, back, and shoulders. Sensing that she wasn't ready for him to stop, Justin suggested that he should rub her feet for her as well. "Oooo... would you?" she said as that sounded like such a heavenly idea. She took off her house slippers and propped her foot up on the coffee table.

Justin grinned as he took Hope's small foot into his hand. He began to rub it as well, gently squeezing away the tension. "How does that feel?" he asked her.

"I love it," Hope responded.

Suddenly they both looked up, seeing Bo standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, seeing his cousin rubbing his wife's feet while they were seated close together upon the love seat.

"Ohhh wow, I'm glad you could finally grace us with your presense, Brady. Where the hell have you been?" Hope asked him angrily.

"I went on a business trip," Bo responded. "Now answer my question. What's going on with you and my cousin?"

Justin rose to his feet to confront Bo. "Nothing's going on, but she just lost YOUR baby. Why haven't you been here for her?"

"You can honestly tell me that nothing's going on between the two of you? I walked in to find you TOUCHING her. Why the hell are you getting COZY with my wife?" Bo demanded. "What about your own wife?"

"For your information, Adriene left me."

"Why? Why would she leave you?"

"Is it any of your business? You should be taking are of your own wife and mending your relationship with her and stay out of my relationship with Adrienne."

Justin and Bo glared at each other as their rivalry grew. "Don't tell me what to do," Bo hissed. "I'll take care of my wife just fine... thank you!"

"You're doing a piss-poor job of it so far," Justin sneered.

Before Justin could say another word, Bo punched him. Justin wiped the blood from his lip and said, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll slug you again!" Bo warned.

Hope jumped to her feet and stood in between them. "No more punching or fighting!" she yelled at them. "I won't sit there and have the two of you fighting over me like a couple of love-sick teenagers. Until the two of you can act like adults, I don't wanna talk to either one of you."

She turned on her heel and ran upstairs, leaving both Justin and Bo to stare after her. "She's my wife... stay the hell away from her!" Bo barked at Justin.

"If you love her so much, you better start showing it... or you're going to lose her," Justin warned.

"To you? Ohhh I don't think so," Bo said as he ran upstairs to speak with Hope. He stood outside her bedroom and knocked, but she refused to answer the door.

"Go away, Bo. I have nothing to say to you," she told him.

"Hope, open the door. I still love you."

Not in the least bit convinced, Hope lay down her bed. Her marriage was in shambles, and her husband had become a selfish jerk. She couldn't remain with him in this situation. Their relationship just wasn't healthy. As soon as she was healed from her miscarriage, she knew it was time to face the truth. Her marriage was over. It was time to move on with her life.

Downstairs in the living room, Justin sat down with the popcorn and resumed the movie. He knew that if Bo didn't make a drastic turn around soon, Hope would be leavinghim. *Then she'll be free to date me,* Justin thought to himself. As tempting as that thought was to him, he didn't want Hope have to lose Bo. He wanted Hope's happiness above anything else. Being with Bo had always made Hope happy, but now Bo seemed to be making her miserable. Maybe it was time to face the fact that Hope wanted something far more than Bo was capable of giving her. Perhaps someone else was far better suited to make Hope happy.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from NBC's "Days of our Lives," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's "Days of Our Lives" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*o*~

In an effort to make things right with his wife, Bo had promised Hope he'd spend the day with her. They agreed to see a movie at the theater and go out for dinner at Wings. Hope was looking forward to trying to mend her relationship with Bo. Despite all the pain and anger, she truly did love him. Hope waited and waited, but Bo never showed up for their date. As usual, business kept him away. He didn't even call to let her know he would be running late. As far as she knew, he may not be coming at all. She grabbed her jacket and her purse and hurriedly left the mansion. She had waited on Bo Brady for the last time. In her eyes, their marriage was over. She may love him, but she was tired of being treated like second-best.

She went to the park to take in a breath of fresh air. It was spring-time and all the flowers were in bloom. Birds were singing in the trees, The world was renewing itself and coming to life. There was so much life and beauty everywhere she looked, but her womb was empty. Her baby was gone. With tears in her eyes, she tried to face the painful fact that the little life she had been looking forward to with all of her heart was now gone. The laughter of children playing in the distance reminded her of her loss and all her pain. She'd never hear her own child's sweet laugh. All of her dreams for that child were now lost in the wind.

"Hope," a voice said. "I didn't know you were here."

She looked up to see Justin pushing the double stroller. The faces of the twins peeked out at her. Walking at Justin's side was four-year-old Alexander. He looked like a little replica of his daddy with Justin's bright smile and his adorable dimples. "Hope!" Alexander said as he ran up and gave her a big hug.

"Alexander! I missed you, Sweetie!" Hope said as she hugged the little boy tight. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," said the child. "Daddy took us to the park to play."

Hope looked up at Justin, giving him a little smile. "It's good to see you have some time with the boys."

"Adrienne said I could have them for awhile," Justin explained. "I- I thought you were spending the day with Bo."

"I was supposed to, but something happened I guess. He never showed."

*That asshole,* Justin was thinking, but he didn't say a word. He just shook his head and frowned. His cousin really was an idiot to ignore his beautiful wife, especially after she had just lost their child and needed him so very much.

"Do you think I could hang out with you and the boys for awhile?" Hope asked him.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Justin asked gently, knowing she was still recovering from her miscarriage and the boys could at times be a handful. He knew it might be tough for Hope to be around the twins, considering she had just lost a baby of her own.

Hope nodded as she cuddled Alexander on her lap. "I think these boys might be the perfect medicine," she told him. "If you don't mind me tagging along."

"No, I don't mind," Justin answered. "I need all the help I can get with Double Trouble over there. But we all know that little Alexander here is a perfect angel."

He ruffled his oldest son's dark hair as Alexander let out a little giggle. He truly was an incredibly sweet little boy and ever-so-smart. Justin absolutely adored all three of his children.

"Where are you and the gang going for lunch?" Hope asked.

"Alexander wanted pizza and ice cream. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds like a great idea. After Alexander and the twins play for awhile, we can go to the Pizza Parlor."

"Sounds good. Adrienne is picking them up in the late afternoon, so we have plenty of time."

Justin spread a blanket out on the grass and lay several of the twins's toys onto it. He withdrew each of the boys from the stroller and let them out to play upon the blanket. With little grins on their faces, Joey and Victor started playing with their toys. "I can't believe how much they've grown," said Hope as she set Alexander down so he could go check out the play equipment. Alexander ran over to the sandpile while Justin and Hope sat on the bench watching the twins.

"Isn't it amazing? The twins are already six months old. Joey is starting to crawl already... and Victor is just beginning to talk."

"Really? What can he say?" Hope asked.

"Ohhh he says "dadda" and "babba," and a few other words," Justin told her with fatherly pride.

A smile brightened Hope's face. "I am so happy for you, Justin. I can't believe you have three wonderful boys."

"I can't either. I am so lucky to have them," Justin said as he settled his gaze onto Hope. "But there's something I have to tell you, Hope. It isn't going to be easy, but I don't want any secrets between us..."

"What is it, Justin?" Hope asked as an expression of worry came to her face.

"I know this isn't a good time for you to hear this, but I know you're going to hear it sometime, so I think it's best if it came from me. Hope, Adrienne's pregnant. She just told me the other day," Justin explained. "That's where she's at right now, getting an ultrasound... and she didn't want me to come along with her."

"Ohhh Justin, you're going to be a daddy again. I can't believe it," said Hope as a mixture of intense feelings bombarded her. She was happy for Justin because he was a wonderful father, but she was also fighting back tears for the baby she had loved and lost.

"I know Hope, I didn't want to hurt you this way..."

"You aren't hurting me. I am happy for you... and for Adrienne. Why didn't she want you to go with her to the ultrasound? You're the baby's father."

"She made it clear that things are over between us, and she's already seeing someone else. She asked me to keep an eye on the boys and said her new boyfriend was going to take her."

"She's seeing someone else already? Wow, that was fast," stated Hope. "How do you feel about her dating again when your divorce isn't even final?"

"I don't care if she's dating. Above all, I want Adrienne to be happy... and if her new boyfriend is treating her and the boys right, I am fine with it."

"I just can't believe it, Justin. You're about to become a father of four..."

"I can't believe it either. Adrienne thought she couldn't even get pregnant. The doctors had told us it was next to impossible for her to conceive. All this time we had wanted a child... a miracle child... and right when we are in the process of getting a divorce, it happens."

"Do you think it will be a girl? I think you need a daughter this time," Hope told him with a smile.

"I dunno," Justin said with a grin. "We'll see what Adrienne says when she comes back from the ultrasound. I have my fingers crossed that the baby is alright, and Adrienne and I can remain civilized for the sake of the children."

When Alexander and the twins were finished playing in the park, Justin and Hope took them to the Pizza Parlor for pizza and ice cream. Alexander had a wonderful time. He played arcade games afterwards and won a cute stuffed elephant in the crane machine. The twins wanted a toy too, so Justin spent the better part of an hour winning them stuffed animals as well. Victor got a stuffed lion, and Joey got a cute littlle alligator.

"Adrienne's going to freak. She already thinks I spoil them as it is," Justin said to Hope as they got ready to leave the Pizza Parlor.

"That's alright. They are wonderful little boys, and they deserve a little spoiling now and then," stated Hope as she helped Justin carry the twins out to the car.

When they arrived back at the Kiriakis Mansion, Adrienne was already there to pick up the boys. "Look, Mommy. I got a stuffed elephant!" Alexander said happily to his mother.

"Justin, did you buy them toys again?" Adrienne scolded.

"No, we won them out of the crane machine at the Pizza Parlor," Justin told her. "How'd everything go at the ultrasound?"

"It went well," she answered. "Everything's perfect with the baby, and Dr. Hunter said I am due September 12th."

"That's wonderful," Justin said with a huge smile. "And did you find out if we are having a boy or a girl?"

"It's another boy, Justin," she told him.

"Wow, four boys," Justin said with amazement.

"Look, I can't stay and chat," Adrienne said hurriedly. "I have to take the boys and go. My boyfriend's waiting out in the car." As she said the word "boyfriend," she had settled her gaze onto Hope, looking more than just a little jealous. She really didn't like Hope in Justin's life, although there was little she could do about it.

"Who is he?" asked Justin as he handed over the diaper bag to his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Emilio Rameriz. He's back in town so we started seeing each other again."

"Emilio," Justin said with surprise. "I hope he's changed his line of work."

"Don't start with me, Justin. I can date whomever I want. Don't make an issue out of this. You're SEEING your cousin's wife."

"Justin isn't seeing me. We are friends," Hope spoke up.

"Stay out of this!" Adrienne said to her hatefully.

"Adrienne, I am not SEEING Hope. Last I knew Emilio Rameriz was a gang member. Isn't he dating Melissa Andersen?"

"No, he's not!" Adrienne said angrily. "Get off his case! If you want to shack up here at Victor's with your cousin's wife, don't tell me how to live MY life!"

"Listen, Adrienne. I am not going to stand here and argue with you in front of the children, but Emilio better treat our boys right... because if he doesn't, I am suing you for custody," Justin warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Adrienne hissed.

"I'll do whatever's necessary to protect them," Justin said as Adrienne was pushing the double stroller out the door. Thankfully, both of the twins were asleep from their busy day and they didn't hear the argument. Alexander, however, wasn't so lucky. He looked sad hearing his mommy and daddy fighting again. He was clinging to Hope as his parents were arguing.

"Give me MY son," Adrienne said as she reached out for the child.

"Calm down, Adrienne. I'll take him out to the car," Justin stated. He reached for Alexander and carried him out to Adrienne's car where Emilio awaited, placing him in the carseat. He was buckling in his son when he noticed Emilio sneering at him.

"If it isn't Justin Kiriakis," Emilio said with animosity.

Justin gave Emilio a cold look. He couldn't believe that Adrienne had hooked up with this loser yet again. He wasn't the type of guy Justin wanted his children around.

"Rameriz, I know there is no love lost between us, but I better not find out you put my children or Adrienne into any kind of danger. If you do anything to hurt any of them, I will hunt you down like an animal and I'll..."

"Shut up, Justin," Adrienne cut in after she had placed the twins into their carseats. "Go back in to Hope. I am sure she's in need of your 'comfort.'"

"We'll talk about this later, Adrienne," Justin said as he kissed Alexander's little cheek. He told his sons good-bye and watched them drive away. With a heavy heart, he walked back into the mansion.

When he entered the foyer, he found Hope standing there crying. "What is it, Hope? Was it Adrienne's cruel words?" Justin asked tenderly as he enfolded her into his embrace.

"It's everything... All that I have lost. My baby. He or she was due to be born on the same date as Adrienne said she is due," Hope informed him tearfully. "And I feel so responsible for what you're going through with Adrienne. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"That's not true," said Justin as he lovingly soothed her. "My wife and I were having troubles which go above and beyond what I feel for you. She cheated on me with Emilio, now she's seeing him again. He's not a good person, yet she lets him be around the boys. None of this is YOUR fault, Hope. I swear it's not."

As she cried, he spread gentle kisses upon her cheeks, tasting her tears. His touch was so tender, she let out a soft little sigh. "And I am sorry about the due date. Truly I didn't know..." he told her. "I wish you hadn't have lost your baby. You'd be a wonderful mother."

Wrapping her arms around Justin tightly, Hope let the tears fall. She cried from deep within her soul. She knew with him, she could let the pain all out. Lifting her into his arms, Justin carried her up to her bedroom. Gently he lay her down on the bed as he tenderly kissed her. He was trying to comfort her, but soon the kisses became ones of passion. Stunned, Justin pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"Ohhh my God, I can't believe I just did that," he said regretfully as her arms were still twined around his neck. "I kissed you... and you're married to Bo... and you just lost a baby..."

"I am sorry, Hope. I know I went too far," he stated as he tried to leave her arms.

"No, Justin. Please don't go," she whispered as she pressed herself against his chest.

"But you are married to my cousin," he spoke.

As he stared into her eyes, he finally asked, "Hope, how DO you feel about me? Could you ever love me? Or does your heart still belong to Bo?"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from NBC's "Days of our Lives," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's "Days of Our Lives" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*o*~

"Justin, I wanted you to kiss me," Hope admitted.

"Something is happening between us," she told him breathlessly.

"Hope, do you mean-?"

"I don't know. It's hard for me to sort out..." she tried to explain. "I have feelings for you, but a part of me is still in love with Bo. Even though I love him, he doesn't give me the love and tenderness that you do. I crave it..."

"I know," he said as he tenderly caressed her cheek. "I won't push you, if you aren't ready. You need time to deal with your feelings for me... and decide what you want with Bo."

"I'll go now... and uhhhh... give you some time to think," said Justin as he turned to walk away.

Hope grabbed on tightly to his hand. "Justin, please don't leave," she pleaded. "Could you stay and hold me awhile?"

Justin hesitated as it was difficult for him. Every touch made him fall deeper in love with Hope. As she gazed at him with longing, he knew he could deny her nothing. He sunk down into bed with her and pulled her into his embrace. "You should try to get some sleep, Hope," he whispered. "When you wake up, you can think about the situation... and when you're ready you can tell me your decision."

"Thank you for holding me, Justin," she murmured as she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he held her awhile longer. Then he lay her back against the pillows, tucked her into bed, and quietly left the room.

~*o*~

The next morning when she awakened, Hope knew what she must do. First of all, she must find her husband. She found Bo in Victor's office at Titan. "Brady, we need to talk," said Hope as she swept into the room.

"Not now, Fancy Face. We are about to have an important business meeting," Bo said absently.

"You don't have time for your wife?"

"Can we talk later?"

"No, Bo. You stood me up for our date. You said you wanted to work things out between us... but when you had the chance to spend quality time with me, you didn't even have the decency to show up!" Hope exclaimed.

"Ohhh come on, Hope. You know how busy I am here at Titan. Victor needs me."

"Screw Victor! I am your wife... and we just lost our child. You don't even care!" Hope cried out.

"Well, not all of us can be a Knight in Shining Armor like Justin," said Bo with a growl.

"Leave Justin out of this!"

"I think he's already in it. You spend all your time with him."

"And I think you know why," Hope said with a heavy sigh. "Listen, Brady... I don't want to argue with you anymore. I want a trial separation."

"No!"

Justin walked into Titan to help his uncle with a legal matter when he heard Hope and Bo arguing from Victor's office. Hope was screaming at the top of her lungs. He stood outside the door waiting for Hope as he knew she'd need him.

"I'll have my lawyer contact yours," Hope said as she quickly left Victor's office. As she was leaving, she ran right into Justin.

"Hope, are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her in his arms.

"I'm leaving Bo..." she told him. "Will you be my lawyer?"

"You're leaving him?" Justin asked with surprise.

"Yes. I told him I want a separation. Hell, I dunno. It's probably going to end up being a divorce," Hope said as she wrapped her arms around Justin.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I know how hard this is for you..."

"That's the thing, Justin. It's difficult, yes... but I am so sick of Bo and his crap. I deserve so much more than what he gives me."

"You do," Justin agreed as he gazed into her eyes. As their gazes locked, their lips slowly met in a mutual kiss. In the hallway, right outside of Victor's office, Justin found himself nearly making out with his cousin's wife.

Justin groaned as he pulled away from the blazing kiss. As much as he wanted to kiss and hold Hope, he knew she wasn't ready. He really wanted Hope, but he was afraid his heart was about to be broken.

"No, Hope, I can't..." he said as he pushed her away and headed toward the elevator.

As she watched him leaving, Hope's heart ached. "Justin!" she cried out as she started chasing after him.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from NBC's "Days of our Lives," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's "Days of Our Lives" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*o*~

Hope rushed after Justin, following him to the elevator as he stepped inside. The door started to close, but she stopped it with her arm, entering the elevator before Justin could escape from her. "Justin Kiriakis, we need to talk!" she insisted.

Justin did his best to avoid her gaze, but Hope was insistent. She approached him in the tiny space of the elevator and stared into his eyes. "Look at me, Justin," she implored him. "You can't run from me! You can't run from US!"

"Is there an us?" Justin questioned.

"Yes. I want there to be an us. Please say you want that, too," Hope admitted.

"That's all I've ever wanted," Justin said in a near whisper as his lips slowly lowered onto Hope's.

Suddenly he was kissing her and their kiss was drenched with passion. Hope's heart pounded in her chest as she pushed him up against the wall of the elevator and melted into his embrace. Suddenly the elevator lurched and the lights flickered. Justin's lips drew away.

"The earth moved," Hope said as she opened her eyes.

"No, Hope. The earth didn't move. I think we are stuck between floors," Justin told her. He punched some buttons on the panel, but there was no result. They were trapped in the elevator together. At least for now.

"Ohhh no, the elevator is malfunctioning. Whatever will do in this little tiny space together until it's working again?" Hope asked Justin as she trailed a single finger provactively down his chest.

Justin wasn't immune to her charms. He wanted Hope with a fierce lust. He'd always wanted her, and he was madly in love. "Hope, are you trying to seduce me in an elevator?" he asked her.

"Yes," Hope admitted with a sexy grin. "Is it working?"

"Damn right it is," Justin remarked as a bulge started growing in his suit pants. He wanted Hope ... and he wanted her NOW.

"I want you... but it's far too soon. You just lost a baby. You're healing..."

"It's been a few weeks now since I lost the baby," Hope reminded. "Dr. Hunter said I am totally healed."

"Really?" Justin said, gulping slightly. As much as he wanted Hope, he was nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect for their first time. He wasn't sure that an elevator was the best place for a lovemaking session. And he didn't want Hope to have regrets afterward.

"Hope... ummmm are you sure? Do you really-?"

"This is what I want, Justin. I want you..." Hope replied as she started undoing each of the tiny buttons on his shirt. After she was finished and she had moved the material aside, she began kissing his chest.

Justin sucked in his breath, tangling his fingers into Hope's silky dark hair. "Ohhh God, Hope. I love you. And I want you soooo much..." he groaned.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes dark with desire. "I need you to make love to me, Justin. I am hurting so much inside. Please help me take the pain away..."

Justin swore to himself he would give Hope everything she had ever needed: love, tenderness, comfort and passion. He was going to start right now. He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her up for a kiss. He kissed her with every ounce of the desire he had trapped inside for her. As his tongue entered her mouth, Hope's hand was on the zipper of his pants. The kiss became very intense as Hope unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers to stroke him. He was rock-hard and throbbing. She felt a surge of lust when she realized how much he wanted her.

Justin let out a ferocious growl, tearing his lips from hers. "Slow down... or I might..."

"Might what?"

"Lose control," he said in a whisper. "I want you so damn much."

"I want you... inside me," she responded as she lightly squeezed his cock. "I want you to lose control."

Justin cursed feeling her small hand wrapped tight around the steel of his erection. As much as he wanted to pull her hand away and control himself, it felt too damn good to stop her. "Your touch feels soooo good," he murmured as he spread tiny kisses on Hope's neck.

He pushed up her top, freeing her breasts from her white lacy bra. "You're just as beautiful as I dreamed you'd be..." he said as he stared at the dusky globes and drew a nipple into his hungry mouth.

Hope moaned as Justin feasted on her breasts and she squeezed his cock harder. A drop of precum spilled out and she rubbed it against the surface of his tip. Justin bit her nipple in response to her action. They were driving each other crazy in the elevator- such a risque place to make love considering the door could open at any minute and Bo or Justin's uncle Victor could be on the other side.

"Hope... Hope..." Justin groaned, sliding his lips all over her soft, silky skin, marking her with his teeth and tongue.

"Justin, please..." she whimpered, taking his hand and pressing it to her hot, aching center. She needed him there... Deep, deep inside.

Knowing that neither of them could hold out a moment longer, Justin stepped back from Hope a fraction, removing her small hand from his thick erection. He raised her skirt and slid her panties slowly down her long sexy legs. He had dreamed of making love to her hundreds of times, but now it was finally happening. As he bent down on the floor of the elevator, he placed tiny kisses on her inner thighs.

"Stop, Justin!" she cried out, tugging at his thick dark hair. "I want you... please!"

He knew there would be time for more sensuous exploration in the future, so he rose to his feet, freeing his hardened cock. Pressing Hope back against the wall of the elevator, Justin slid inside of her moist center in a single stroke. His name tore from her lips as he slid all the way inside.

Mistaking her cry for one of pain, Justin looked at Hope with concern. "Hope, are you okay?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"You feel amazing inside me," she assured him as she lightly caressed his cheek. "Please... make love to me now..."

Grasping her tightly around the waist, Justin did exactly as Hope desired. She screamed as he began to thrust into her, his motions strong and sensuous. She tightened up on his cock as a climax tore through her. Both she and Justin were stunned by the speed and force of her orgasm. Knowing this was Justin and how much he loved her had ignited a flame within her. She squeezed his cock deliciously as she flooded him with her sweet honey.

"Hope... Hope... " Justin groaned as he pushed himself into her again and again. He knew that this was the most amazing sexual experience of his life. He was so close! He was going to cum!

"Justin!" she exclaimed as his thrusts became fiercer. She too was on the verge of another orgasm.

Suddenly Justin shuddered as he spilled himself deep inside of Hope. As his passion filled her, she reached another climax that was so intense she nearly slid down the wall. Justin clutched her closer as emptied himself inside of her, his breathing harsh within her ear.

After a couple of minutes, he slowly withdrew. "Are you okay, Hope? I didn't hurt you?" he asked her as he lightly kissed her lips.

"I am more than okay. I feel like I am floating on a cloud," she murmured.

Justin smiled as he zipped up his pants and then helped her fix her clothing. "That was the hottest sex I've ever had," he admitted. "And the most satisfying. I wish we had a bed nearby where I could carry you off and cuddle with you for hours and hours..."

"I like the sound of that," Hope told him as she gazed into his eyes and caressed his cheek.

Suddenly then the elevator lurched, dropping suddenly toward what could only be another floor. "Is the elevator working?" Hope asked.

"I hope so... I want off this crazy ride," Justin chuckled.

The elevator doors came open to reveal the first floor of Titan. "Yep, we made it out in one piece," Hope said with a laugh.

Her legs were a little wobbly from all the sex as she stepped off the elevator and Justin followed her out. "Wildest ride of my life," Justin stated as he took her hand and they walked toward the exit together.

"Mine, too," Hope said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Justin asked Hope as soon as they stood outside of Titan.

"We'll need to figure that out," Hope answered. "But one thing I know is that I am never letting you go. I am in love with you, Justin Kiriakis... and I am sorry it took me so long to come to my senses and to say it."

"You love me?" Justin asked her breathlessly. "But what- what about Bo?"

"I loved him very much... but he lost his chance with me. He hurt me... he neglected me..."

"So, you and I have a future together?"

"Yes, a very happy future, I hope," she responded. "Do you want a future with me?"

"I want that very much... but there's one thing..."

"What?" she asked.

"We just had unprotected sex. You might be pregnant now," Justin told her.

A look of wonder came to Hope's face as she had never thought of that. "A baby with you would be wonderful..."

Justin grinned, wondering how he might handle two pregnant women at once. Maybe he'd be the father of 5 ... not 4. Five boys?

"Uhhh ... Hope, that would be great. As long as it's a girl. I already have three boys... and another on the way," he reminded.

Hope laughed softly. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl... as long as it's healthy. Considering I might be pregnant, I think you better make an honest woman out of me... as soon as my divorce is final."

Justin's grin widened to reveal his adorable dimples. "I love the sound of that. We will definitely do that... as soon as my own divorce is final..."

Walking away hand in hand together, Justin and Hope entered Titan's parking lot. "Where are we going?" Hope asked as they hopped into Justin's car.

"Anywhere that has a bed."

THE END


End file.
